


Sugarcane

by christinefromsherwood



Series: Bond Drabbles [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Fun in Q-branch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: It was 2AM and Q-branch was empty.written for the MI6 Cafe Simple September Challenge; prompt word: cane





	Sugarcane

It was 2AM and Q-branch was empty.

“…That sugarcane that tasted that good. That’s cinnamon, that’s Hollywood! Come on! Come ooooooaaarg-Fuck!”

Q stumbled to a halt, one hip cocked, one arm still raised awkwardly above his head.

It might have been 2AM, but Q branch wasn’t empty. Bond stood in his doorway, holding a bag of take-away.

Q let his arm fall to his side and resisted the urge to rub at the back of his head. They looked at each other silently; then spoke at once:

“No need to stop on _my _account, darling.”

“It’s your fault for buying the cinnamon rolls this morning! I couldn’t get the damn song out of my head the whole day!”

**Author's Note:**

> And since this is too short to completely satisfy any proper 00Q lover, I've got a fic rec for you:  
[Dizzyingly Digital](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554115).  
It's finished, it's funny, and I'm really proud of being one of the people who created it.


End file.
